


Found Family

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Gen [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Autistic Ray Palmer very vaguely implied if you squint real hard, Crafts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Palentines Day, Soft Sara Lance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Ray's found family has a valentines day surprise for him.
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Mona Wu
Series: Gen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: DCTVGen Valentines 2021 Exchange





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/gifts).



> Hope you like it! (:  
> Sorry I couldn't think of a great title. I'm also about half a season behind on Legends so this is proablly based a little in the past!  
> Happy Palentines day!

The kitchen was nearly silent as Sara chipped away at the rather large bowl of ice cream she had own thrown together. It was late on the waverider, but who knows what was going on elsewhere.  
  
Her phone dinged. “Oh, it’s Valentines day in Starling in a few days.”  
  
“Really?” Nate huffed in surprise. “You forget about these things when you’re single.”  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, having had about enough of Nate’s relationship drama.

As it was about six am, Ray entered the room, looking only a little tired and mostly perky. “Morning everyone!” he smiled widely and set up the coffee maker. “What’s everyone talking about?”  
  
“We’re talking about Valentines day in grade school.” said Ava a bit casually.  
  
“Let me guess, you were one of the kids who built a box from scratch that functioned like a mailbox?” Sara smirked at him, knowing this must have been the case. He’d always been a bit goofy, and they loved that about him (most of the time).  
  
“Huh? Oh.” He raised the coffee mug to his lips and took a sip. “I did one year but I never got any.”  
  
“Got any what?”  
  
“Valentines.” he said as he moved toward Gideon to get started making breakfast. “Who wants Gluten free pancakes?”

* * *

The following day, Nate walked into the room and Sara didn't look up when she asked "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page.”  
  
“About what, exactly?”  
  
Nate put his hands on the table. “We’re going to make Ray a box of valentines and cookies.”  
  
“I wasn’t thinking of that, but sure. Ray would love something like that.” Sara said with a laugh.  
  
“Oh!” Mona gasped. “I would love to. I’ll get some crafting supplies!” She darted out of the room before anyone could respond.  
  
“I’m out.” said Snart.  
  
Rory placed an unopened bottle of beer on the counter with a grunt. “Haircut needs it more than me.”  
  
“I don’t think that will fit in the box, Mick.” said Len, barely glancing up at the group. He then tossed a small keychain into the pile. It had an atom on it. “I stole this a while back. He can have it. Valentine's day isn't for me ... Lisa always loved it though. She liked to kick the boys who didn't give her enough attention."  
  
Mona returned quickly, and fanned out a collection of craft paper. “I only have two glue guns so we’ll have to share! But I’ve got loads of craft paper! What do you think, pink, red or purple?”  
  
“Red,” said Nate with little hesitation. “but he doesn’t mind pink.”  
  
“Okay, now we just need cardboard!” Moan thought for a moment before. “Think Gideon could make it for us?”  
  
Gideon’s voice came over the intercom. “I already generated a box, Ms. Wu.”  
  
“Gideon, you are a gift.” said Mona, and Sara laughed.  
  
Sara joined them at the table. “I never really liked Valentines day.” she commented as she assisted Mona in cutting out shapes. She decided to make Ray’s name, that would be funny, right? Just like grade school.  
  
Nate began making final adjustments to the box and sticking on some things Mona had already made. They group was focused as they continued to swap valentines day stories with each other.  
  
“So, there was this one guy. Devon. He was a nice enough guy, he was just …” Sara continued.  
  
“A man?” asked Mona absent mindedly.  
  
“I mean, no I like men but he was just … I was fifteen, and he was also fifteen.” she laughed a bit awkwardly.  
  
“Right, Bi! Sorry.” Mona grinned and leaned on her hand, listening intently to the story. “Go on.”  
  
“He took me out to this little local place, kind of like a Big Belly Burger but a smidge nicer and all he talked about was AV club.” She brushed her hair back and turned her attention to the rose she was carefully painting on the box, a talent that she had learned from Nyssa during her time with the league. There weren’t many ways to pass the time there between training and assignments.  
  
“Did you ever see him again? I ran into a guy I dated once in high school and it was awkward! I just spent _Gal_ entine's day with my nerd friends in high school.” said Mona as she glued a pipe cleaner flower to the box.  
  
“No, thank god. I snuck out the bathroom window about an hour through and ended up arrested for shoplifting a few hours later. Dad was so proud.” her tone was flat but the group could tell she was being sarcastic.  
  
“Oh, yikes!” Mona started on a second pipe cleaner rose. “What about you, Nate? Did you like Valentines day growing up?”  
  
Nate wondered where the pipe cleaners came from, but decided to chime in first. “My mom always got me teddy bears on Valentines day. I was mostly homeschooled. Valentine's day is okay but I don’t think it’s anything to write home about … Where did you get those?”  
  
She simply shrugged in response to the pipe cleaner comment and kept on the topic at hand. “I bet Ray loves Valentine’s day,” she glanced at Sara’s painting while she used a bone folder on a piece of craft paper. “I think it’s nice! I don’t know. I just love an excuse to get out my glue gun and make things for my friends!”  
  
“Would be better if it wasn’t like, an obligation though.” Nate said casually. “I like hanging out with my girlfriend for no reason.”  
  
“You need a _Pal_ entines party, Nate.” said Mona as she started to attach a flower to the box. She pursed her lips. “How much glitter should I add?”  
  
“None, Ray hates glitter.” said Nate without looking up from the paper he was doodling on.  
  
“Noted! No glitter!” Mona grinned and started to tear some paper into pieces and glueing them on one side of the box for a texture effect. “Maybe we should write little notes? Of our favourite things about him!”  
  
“I like his stupid hair,” said Sara half joking. “No, but that’s a sweet idea. I just don’t think we have time for Nate to write a dissertation.”  
  
“Hey!” Nate quipped. “You’re just jealous because the bromance is too strong.” He grinned and jotted down a few notes before dropping his card into the box.  
  
At this point Zari had stolled in. “Did Cat-me eat a bunch of glitter and throw it up?” she asked, looking at the mess the Legends had made of a table.  
  
“Ray never got Valentines in grade school so we’re making him some!” Mona shoved a bunch of paper into Zari’s hands. “Join us!”  
  
Zari didn’t have much room to argue and soon she was helping the group. Though she spent most of the time watching over the cookies that were currently baking

* * *

When Valentine's day rolled around Ray went directly into the kitchen, spending most of the day in there. He decided he wanted to make dinner for the Legends as a lot of them would be spending their first holiday on the ship, away from what family and friends they may have back in the present.  
  
When dinner was ready they brought out the box. “Aw, you guys didn’t have to get me anything!” he smiled and Sara nearly forced him to start going though the box. He pulled out one letter that was covered in ashes. “ _You’re pretty smart sometimes_ .” Ray laughed. “Thanks, Mick!”  
  
Ray shuffled through a few more of the letters, surprised to find a few from Mona, he wasn’t aware they’d become such good friends, but he was glad. He found the keychain at the bottom. “Oh, this is cool! I had one just like it about ten years ago … but it was on my car keys, and someone stole my car.”

Slowly all eyes in the room started to fall on Len's face slowly morphed into a sly smirk. “Glad you like it.”  
  
The group continued to talk and think about future holidays they’d likely have on the ship. “Valentines day … is okay.” said Mick casually after a bit, opening another beer and downing it. “Foods good, haircut is happy. The kid is entertained.”  
  
“Wow, I didn’t think you liked me!” said Mona in surprise. She stared at him wide eyed.  
  
Mick grunted in response and Sara laughed. “We all like you just fine, Mona.”  
  
“Oh good! Because I love you guys!”  
  
“We have a really nice team here,” said Nate, giving Ray’s shoulder and affectionate squeeze.  
  
Sara sighed. “If you make us group hug--”  
  
Ray laughed softly. “I like hugs! But you don’t have to join us.”  
  
Sara heaved a sigh and headed over to Ray, giving him a slightly awkward but sincere hug. Moan nearly knocked them both over joining the hug. Mick and Len watched from the sidelines with Zari.  
  
The group figured it was a pretty good Valentines day as far as those went. Sure it wasn’t anything dramatic, but it didn’t need to be, and they were fine with that.


End file.
